


Another Word For Irony

by fourfreedoms



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad gets a new call-sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Word For Irony

The LT always needs Trombley for something, running him around the camp, all these extra little menial duties that marines are used to taking care of for themselves. Nobody thinks it’s anything, because Trombley nearly deepsixed two fucking kids and he’s due a little hell. Only Ray seems to notice that it’s actually serving to keep Brad and Trombley as far apart as possible when they have to spend most of the day locked up in a HumVee together.

Trombley returns looking a little ragged and contrite and Ray shakes his head. Somebody should tell the LT to stop worrying. Brad’s not going to go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on them.

“I think the LT wants to dick you…” Ray says after the LT drops off extra batteries.

Brad raises his eyebrows, and follows the LT giving batteries out to all the TLs with his eyes. “The LT apparently wants to dick a lot of people.”

“No, Brad, he is not looking at them like ‘my favorite cuddly bear got broke and I don’t know what to do but smile at it real hard through the tears.’ That shit, Brad, is a whole ‘nother ballgame.”

Brad shoots him a stone-faced look. Reporter leans forward in his seat and says, “Ray, you missed your calling as a yenta. Do you want to ask for your separation papers? I’m sure Godfather would love to have a matchmaker on board.”

Before Ray can respond with a simple fuck you, Walt’s giving him a little shove with his foot. “You can start with Chaffin and Manimal. They just need love, man.”

Ray grumbles back.

“Hey, Cuddly Bear,” a voice says, causing them all to straighten up in their seats with a jerk. The LT and Gunny are standing next to Brad’s door. Nate’s got a perfectly straight-face, but Gunny looks like he’s going to kill himself trying not to laugh. “Just wanted to let you know we're Oscar Mike in five.”

He turns around and walks off, Gunny trailing him.

“I think you can say goodbye to Iceman,” Reporter says. “You’re stuck with Cuddly Bear now.”

Trombley repeats it like he’s found a new toy, “Cuddly Bear, Cuddly bear.”

He only shuts up when Brad turns around and gives him another patented stone-faced glance. He turns back to Ray. “Corporal Person, be advised if such a thing were to pass, I will eviscerate you and string you up from the Mark 9 by your entrails. And I will go home and tell your mother how her son spent his last days as a goatfucker before we were forced to put him down.”

“Cuddly Bear’s angry!” Ray says, laughing. He ducks Brad’s swipe with a yelp.


End file.
